Meeting Up For a Super Lunch
by xx Mizz.Masquerade xx
Summary: Sherry and Jake want to have lunch and they run in to Chris and Piers along the way. Pointless but humorous arguments ensured along with a chocoholic which Jake sneakily uses to his advantage.


_**AN **My first non-kpop fanfic in a while and my first ever Resident Evil fic. To be honest I only finished Leon & Helena's story, I had to stop with Chris because the spider ones were freaking me out too much /sob/ and with Jake and Sherry's story I got stuck during their escape from the lab in China. But RE6 is one of my favourite games and I think it's amazing (why don't people like it?! omg!) Anyway, there might be a weird/occ part or two but otherwise please enjoy this short fic~3_

* * *

There's a quiet little area in Edonia that calls Jake and Sherry out as they make their way through the city and the lunch hour hits and settles as their stomachs rumble. How long has it been since either of them have eaten? Sherry guesses a while before she arrived to locate Jake and he guesses sometime in the previous week. It's not as though they can help it though, given the hectic situation that's already putting their lives at great risk. So although they can agree that it's probably the least of their worries, for the time being while they're not being chased by that stubborn B.O.W they decide that now is a good time to get some food in them, anything to help them feel less exhausted.

It's by chance that they happen to run in to BSAA Captain, Chris Redfield, and his loyal partner, Piers Nivans. It seems that they've been wandering around the city for the same reason so Sherry, after a brief heartfelt reunion upon meeting the brother of the woman she thinks so much of, suggests that they four of them eat together.

However, it is not by chance that after they manage to find a worn out but still functional vending machine in an empty park and sit together at one of the benches Jake and Piers end up in an argument.

"Hey, Redfield," Jake calls, holding on to his soda can safely while using the same hand to point his thumb across the table and at Piers. "Mind putting your boy scout on a leash?"

"What did you say?!" Piers shouts, about to lunge at him.

"Easy, Piers. Stand down." Chris comforts him from his right side, a hand gripping his shoulder and another held out in front of him to block his path.

"Yeah, be a good boy and listen to daddy." Jake teases as he leans back, enjoying the scene with a smug grin. That is until he feels a sharp flick at the back of his neck and hears the blonde beside him telling him to behave. "Eugh-Damn, Super girl!"

_'It serves you right'_ Sherry thinks, not feeling regretful in the least. It's actually cute seeing him, who always plays the role of a tough guy, reacting to such a small attack like this. " from such a small attack. "So Chris," She starts, eager to catch up although it may just be short. "How are you these days?"

"Well things with the BSAA aren't as hectic as I would've thought so not too bad." Chris says. "Aside from a couple of B.O.W's we run in to here and there but they're no problem. Oh, and Claire says hello."

"Really? How is she?! And Leon?" For the longest time, this is exactly what Sherry has wanted, to be able to sit down with her colleagues and her friends, who are like her family, and talk to each other casually. And now she's getting the chance, and it doesn't matter that it's only for a brief time, she's still grateful.

"They're both fine." Chris assures. "Now how about you two?"

"Jake and I are okay too, thanks."

Chris smiles. "Glad to hear it."

* * *

"Captain, Sir!"

"What is it, Piers?"

"I just...I'm going back to the vending machine to get more food."

"Alright then." Chris says, nodding at him as a sign of approval, not that Piers really needed to ask if he was still hungry so long as he briefly report where he plans to head off too.

Piers knows that and it's not what he's getting at. "Do you...mind accompanying me, sir?" He asks, embarrassed but with hope in his eyes. "I noticed that all of your food is gone as well, so..."

Chris hums in thought and looks down at his part of the table where empty packets, the core of an apple and an empty energy drink lay as evidence of indulgence. "Oh, copy that. I guess another sandwich won't hurt." He says as he stands up with Piers, and then he adds when he turns to Sherry and Jake, "Besides, we probably won't be sitting down to a lunch date like this again for a long time." And then he pardons himself and he and Piers leave to go across the street and back over to the vending machine, conversing as they do so.

"Hey, Jake," Sherry says, standing up. "I want to stretch my legs a bit by that tree over there. Come with?"

"Okay, lead the way." Jake agrees, and he pulls his legs down from the top of the bench table and gets up to walk beside her, stretching and then putting his hands in his coat pocket as the wind lightly whips against him.

The tree is big enough to cast a large shadow from its place on top of the sloped hill that isn't too far away from where they were sat. The tree hasn't fully bloomed yet (how could it in the midst of an epidemic?...) in to its true form but it's not dying either, and so it's like a reflection of the current situation in the way that the four of them and their fellow team-mates still hold on to the hope of mankind's recovery from what they've been fighting against, the C-virus.

"Ah, this is nice." Sherry says to herself as she lets out a sigh, thinking back to when the four of them first ran in to each other about an hour ago and how excited she felt. It's rare that she gets to relax because her job takes her all over the place and puts her life at risk. But even if moments like these are short lived, she won't take them for granted. Whether it's for half an hour or less, they can still count for something and that's all she really wants out of it at the end of the day.

It's understandable but still crazy knowing that this is the first time since Sherry and Jake have met that the two of them being together doesn't involve them running for their lives or shooting down enemies in a race to get Jake out safely and save the world. Right now, they have a chance to actually bond, if that's possible, which it hopefully is regardless of how Jake can sometimes be.

Sherry leans against the tree and takes out the chocolate bar she had gotten from the vending machine from her pocket. She's been craving for chocolate for a while and now that it's in her hands she can't wait for it to make her day sweeter. She neatly tears away the blue label, bends back the foil coating and then breaks a small square of chocolate off to eat. She gets lost in the taste and moans to herself in delight, sound a bit like a cat about to be in heat.

Jake turns his head to look at her. "That good, huh?"

Sherry won't admit that for a moment she forgot that she wasn't alone, so he holds back her surprise and nods enthusiastically. "So good." Her eyes flutter wildly as her tongue soaks up the sweetest chocolate she's tasted in while. Then, when the remains of that piece melt down in her mouth, she bends back more of the foil, breaks off another piece and moans longer this time as the piece slides in place and stays in-between her lips as a way of teasing herself to build up the excitement more.

Jake would be lying if he said that she wasn't tempting him, whether she knew it herself or not. He could go for some chocolate right now too but he didn't want to have to go all the way over and back to the vending machine, especially not while Chris and Piers are still there doing god knows what. But he'd also be lying if he said that he wasn't glad. He reaches out and grabs Sherry's arm, the one holding on to the chocolate. "Hey, you could at least offer me a bite."

It's not a suggestion. Jake Muller knows what he wants and it's already right in front of him.

He just needs to get it.

Sherry suspects that they're about to bicker over the chocolate, discussing who gets how much and why. But then she feels stupid for not realising how the gap between them starts to get smaller, or how she can feel warm air brush against her face and the way Jake stares at her as if she were his golden opportunity, his prey, until it becomes impossible for her to speak while his lips are covering hers. The top set of Jake's teeth bite down on the chocolate and snap it in half, giving himself a piece to enjoy but he knows that it tastes much better from Sherry's lips.

Sherry nearly chokes on her own piece in surprise but thankfully catches herself after her gasp. She wonders how long Jake can last or if she even wants him to stop at all because while this is completely inappropriate given the lines their relationship runs on, she can shape herself up to get used to them bonding like this, if it's what Jake wants, which she hopes it is.

"It's not bad." Jake says, licking his lips as he pulls away when he feels his lungs tighten, innocently talking about the chocolate-or so he thinks he is.

Sherry slaps him on the arm. "Jake!"

"Easy, Super girl."

"I told you to behave!"

"What did I do?"

"Y-You k-K-Know what you did!" Sherry blushes at how much of a pathetic, stammering mess she's become. It's not like her and it's so unprofessional!

Jake chuckles. "All I wanted was some of your chocolate." He explains as innocently as he can. He watches her carefully, loving every cute reaction she makes, and puts his hands on her hips. She yells his name again and he ignores it to lean in closer again.

"Stop it, Jake!" Sherry struggles to put some space between them, pushing at his chest with her small hands. "What if Chris and Piers come back and see us like this?!"

"Super girl, use that super brain inside that super head of yours." Jake says and taps the side of her head a few times teasingly. "Redfield and his puppy have been gone longer than they need to be and it doesn't take that long to get a couple of sandwiches from a vending machine. _Unless_ it's turned nasty on them and ate their quarters. No, my guess is that they're having some fun of their own."

"If you have something to say about the Captain and I then you had better say it to our faces!" Piers warns as he comes up from behind them with Chris beside him.

Sherry blushes and keeps her sight on her shoes, feeling second-hand embarrassment for the pair and for herself for being caught in such a questionable situation.

"Nah, you're alright." Jake chuckles. He starts tapping on the corner of his mouth. "But you've got a little something right here."

Piers reaches up without a second thought and feels the side of his face. It's dry, but he comes furious when he finally realises what the mercenary was implying. "Asshole!" He snaps.

"JAKE!" Sherry shouts in disbelief when she understands as well. Turning redder, she turns to Chris and immediately begins her apology. "Chris, I'm so sorry, he-"

"That's alright." Chris cuts her off with a raised hand, sparing her the discomfort of bringing up an awkward situation. And honestly, he'd just rather not discuss it either. "I think it's time we get back to the team anyway."

"Sorry, I didn't meant to keep you."

"Hey, it's no problem, this was nice. Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

Sherry nods. "You too, Chris."

Chris nods back at her and then turns to the silent mercenary. "And Jake."

"Yeah, what?" Jake answers, arms crossed.

"Don't be an asshole, Sherry hates that." Chris gives his shoulder a brief pat for support and then excuses himself again for the last time and starts to walk away from the tree to move out of the park and the area.

Piers jogs lightly to catch up with him. "Captain, are you sure she isn't already sick of him altogether?" He asks but mostly out of mockery.

Jake hears him loud and clear. Scoffing, he plots for a fast payback and goes back over to the bench where his nearly empty soda can stood waiting and hurls it across from over his head. He waits, and waits because it happens so fast but in slow motion and then he smirks in satisfaction when it smacks Piers in the side of his head, with some of the last drops of the drink running down his face, and he starts yelling out threats mixed in with profanity as he's held and dragged away by an exhaustedly retreating Chris who can only wave them goodbye.

"Seriously, a leash won't cost too much." Jake chuckles to himself as he watches them.

"Jake Muller, you're impossible." Sherry says, using her elbow to nudge in to his side.

"So you've told me." He licks his lips again when he turns to her, and the challenging glint in his eye and the way he leans forward and lowers his tone so suddenly startles her a bit again. "But what are you going to do about that, Ms. Birkin?"

"50 Million dollars to keep you sweet?"

"Nuh uh." Jake says, moving in closer.

"50...Dollars?" Sherry stammers as she leans away as much as she can, starting to blush again.

"Tell you what, I'm willing to negotiate. But just this once."

"Oh?" Sherry tries not to sound too relieved in case that drives him to carry on. But now that she's not backed up against the tree and trapped between it and Jake, she has to wonder if she's not disappointed. "What are the terms then?"

"We can talk about that later. But first, let's go back to the vending machine."

"What for?"

"Because my Super girl likes chocolate, and it was super tasty."


End file.
